Lighting devices may use one or more light sources mounted in an assembly that supports the light source(s) and associated electrical components. For example, incandescent or fluorescent light sources may be mounted in a fixture that includes a socket for the light source(s) and allows the light source(s) to be secured to a part of a building (e.g., a wall or ceiling) or to another suitable structure (e.g., a lamp post, vehicle). A fixture may also include openings or other elements to route power supply and/or control components to the light source(s).
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are increasingly viewed as an option for use alongside or instead of incandescent, fluorescent, and/or other light sources. LEDs may be packaged “individually” such that an LED is provided with lead wires for powering or controlling the LED; in practice the “individual” LEDs may actually be packaged in groups or strips. However, some LEDs may be board-mounted—that is, the LED is mounted to a circuit board or other unit that includes contacts for powering the LED. Various challenges are encountered in integrating LEDs into light fixtures and otherwise providing for the safe use of LEDs in lighting applications.